


Sparring Match

by starshiner



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Femdom, Fighting, Sparring, giving some unused characters some love, tumblr repost, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshiner/pseuds/starshiner
Summary: This is a repost of an ask i got over at fireemblemnsfw on tumblr, of which I'm a moderator! Enjoy."Drabble request for Arden getting "S" Rank support with one of the ladies? Pick your favourite."





	Sparring Match

The sound of blade and spear clashing rang about the open training field. Ayra span on her heel, smoothly parrying Arden’s strike. She had not broken a sweat, but Arden was drenched in it.

 

“You bore me, Ser.”

 

Arden pulled himself away from her and had to force himself upright, mere moments away from collapsing.

 

“Wh…What? Well… what can I do?” He groaned, barely meeting her eyes.

 

“Would you consider a wager?”

 

He locked eyes with her, and sent her a loose smile.

 

“Um… alright.”

 

“If you can land your next strike… you may do whatever you like with me.”

 

Arden’s brows pushed together in confusion, and he chewed his thick lip, puzzled.

 

“Oh… uh… d-dinner, maybe?”

 

Arya smirked and returned to her firm stance. Arden’s heavy armor had nearly crushed him at this point, despite his years of training, but he could see Arya’s frustration as she glared at him. He lanced his spear at Ayra’s stomach, and with one sharp inhalation, she struck his wrist and sent his sword flying. Without missing a beat, Arden showed his strength by gripping her arm and twisting it sharply around her back.

 

She cried out in pain, and Arden immediately let her go.

 

“Oh, Gods above… I’m sorry, Ay-”

 

Ayra turned to face her sparring partner and smirked, her eyes darkening.

 

“No, Arden. You have no reason to apologise…”

 

She pulled herself close to him, pressing her tight form against his wide one. Arden was dumbstruck, and in that moment of shock she slammed her lips to his, tasting sweat and hot saliva.

 

“In fact, I thank you.”

 

 

The barracks were cramped, stuffed with dusty books and rusting old weapons that the army had discarded long ago. The two of them barely had time to worry about damaging the rusty gear before Arden heaved the swordmaster up by her thighs and slammed her against a rickety bookshelf, with Arden dressed down into a thin cotton shirt and pants - already wet with sweat.

 

“Run your hands up my thighs,” Ayra commanded. Arden gulped, his thick Adam’s apple bobbing as he explored her warm, tanned skin with his calloused hands. He felt like he could hurt her again if he wasn’t careful, so he caressed her softly, with caution.

 

But Ayra couldn’t stand that.

 

“I’m no fragile maiden, Arden!”

 

The knight paused and frowned, narrowing his thick eyelids.

 

“But…”

 

Ayra wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles at the base of his muscular back. She grabbed his wrist and forced it under her skirt, a small smirk playing on her lips. Arden’s fingers explored her warmth, trailing her inner thighs until he paused when his fingers touched in between them. Ayra’s pussy was dripping, and it was bare. The whole day, the whole damn day, she wasn’t wearing anything.

 

“Touch it, Arden.”

 

He wordlessly agreed, almost drooling as he pushed his fat fingers through her soaking lips. Her clit was rock hard and throbbing, and just the feeling of it made Arden’s massive cock twitch in his smallclothes.

 

“Do I have to walk you through it all?” Ayra groaned, exasperated.

 

Arden mumbled an apology, and after rubbing and gently squeezing her clit, Ayra was shocked when he shoved his fingers inside her hole. Her pussy was open and ready for him, and Ayra could only moan in delight as she rocked her hips against him, until she was filled to his knuckles. His fingers were thick and fat, almost as wide as a cock in itself. She could only imagine what he really felt like…

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when his fingers came out with a sloppy squeak. She was suddenly empty, and she hated it. She opened her mouth to say something, but all her breath was stolen from her when she felt the tip of his cock nudge her hole.

 

“A…Arden?” She looked at the knight, and although she could see his green eyes gleaming at her, they were unlike anything she had ever seen. The beast she had always taken him for had finally made itself known. He grunted as if to ask for permission, and she nodded.

 

She was damn lucky that Arden had loosened her with his fingers, or his cock would have never fit inside of her. He had only pushed in the head of his cock, and she was struggling to stretch her pussy open enough to accommodate his massive size. Her pussy was already soaked, and Arden used it to his advantage to push in harder and faster than he would have before.

 

Ayra had never felt so full in her life. Nothing she had had before - be it another cock, a pussy, a dildo - had made her feel so satisfied.

 

Then, Arden filled her to his hilt. Ayra cried out, begging the Gods for more. Now she had all of him, she exhaled smoothly so she could prepare her body for movement. As she looked down, she almost came at the sight alone. She was so stuffed by his near horse-sized cock that her stomach had stretched around his rod, leaving a large bulge inside of her belly. Before she could speak, Arden pushed her knees up high and pounded her. He snorted and grunted with exertion as his cock smacked in and out of her cunt, sloppy squelches surrounding them.

 

Arden was now more beast than man. His balls slapped against her ass cheeks and the sheer friction was enough to make Ayra squirm and build, build, build towards a pulsing orgasm.

 

“Arden… I… I…”

 

That was all she managed to say before she came, her pussy spasming around his length - but Arden didn’t stop. Her coming only pushed him further, pulling back the last shreds of his composure. As he moved faster and faster, Arden latched onto Ayra’s neck and slurped his fat tongue over her smooth skin. He licked, bit, and sucked her throat, coaxing moans and whimpers from her lips.

 

“Come… come… gonna…”

 

Arden chanted those words as a final warning, and then he came.

 

An inhuman amount of cum filled Ayra to the brim. It spilt out and painted Arden’s shaft, and when he finally pulled out of her, his sperm was so thick and loaded that it landed on the floor with a loud, messy smack. Ayra went limp in his arms, riding on the waves of her ecstasy as Arden lowered her gently to the floor. They were done, and with a chuckle, Ayra realised she would never underestimate the good green knight again.


End file.
